


Never again (is what you swore)

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Doctor/Patient, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, dad!bucky, doc!tony, kid!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: “One, two, clear,” Tony yelled and activated the AED, making the tiny body on the bed go rigid with the shock. For a moment the only sound was the continuous beep of the heart monitor, but then mercifully it halted and started again in a rhythm. Too fast and fluttery, but a rhythm nonetheless.Tony's been a pediatrician long enough to know he shouldn't get attached to the patients, it's unprofessional and too much heart ache lies that way. But there's just something about Steve's father that makes him want to stay near.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/gifts).



> For the lovely ShiToyu, happy birthday sweetie!
> 
> Unfortunately only a first chapter, but the rest of the work is outlined and should follow soon-ish (famous last words).
> 
>  
> 
> The title is from Depeche Mode's Policy of Truth.

“One, two, clear,” Tony yelled and activated the AED, making the tiny body on the bed go rigid with the shock. For a moment the only sound was the continuous beep of the heart monitor, but then mercifully it halted and started again in a rhythm. Too fast and fluttery, but a rhythm nonetheless. They breathed out a collective sigh, and proceeded with trying to stabilize their patient. Only once Tony was certain all reflexes were as it should be, and the boy was breathing again by himself, did he leave the room. He pulled off his cap and gloves as he walked over to the father who sat hunched over his knees on one of the horribly uncomfortable chairs, clutching a paper cup of coffee in between both hands, a tiny Captain America backpack on the empty seat beside him.

“It was touch and go, mr Barnes, but your son’s stable now,” Tony said without preamble. People didn’t need small talk or fake reassurances. “The nurses are moving him to the medium care unit as we speak, I’m sure he’ll wake up within the hour.”

The relief on Barnes’ face was immediately visible, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Thanks doc, I don’t know…”

Tony nodded, Barnes didn’t need to voice his biggest fear. “It was probably a bad reaction to the antibiotics, I want to wait until it’s out of his system before introducing a new one. For now he’s on a saline drip and a heart monitor. Do you have any questions?”

Barnes shook his head mutely.

“I’ll be doing my rounds around ten tomorrow, we can speak then.” With a handshake Tony let the man be, he knew one of the nurses would collect him soon to reunite him with his son. His pager went and he hurried to the next emergency.

 

~~~~~

 

Come morning they had to move the Barnes kid to ICU. His fever had taken a turn for the worse, which was to be expected now that his tiny body was fighting the infection on its own. Tony was conferring with the head nurse about the antibiotics that they had to put in the drip when his gaze fell on the kid’s father who stood watching his son from the hallway, face drawn tight and much too pale for the season. Tony had been surprised the kid had made it to four with his medical background, and he felt for the man. There probably hadn’t been that much time for them to spend outdoors.

He checked the respirator for a final time and went outside. Interacting with the parents must be the least enjoyable part of his job, he mused as he took off his protective clothing.

“Mister Barnes, he’s stable for now. If the antibiotic works like it should he will be off the respirator within a day or two.”

Barnes just nodded mutely, not really seeing Tony at all. Tony usually kept his contact with the parents as short and on topic as possible. He could deal with the kids, they were tough as nails without a fault, but the parents’ pain did things to Tony he didn’t want to deal with. There was something about this Barnes though, the slump of his shoulders that screamed defeat, that didn’t sit right with Tony.

He went over to stand next to Barnes and they watched together how the nurse checked the drip and all the monitors, and then gently wiped a bit of hair away from the kid’s forehead before going over to the next bed.

“Tough kid,” he started, which seemed like a safe thing to say.

Barnes snorted. “You don’t know the half of it,” he replied, and wiped a hand over his face.

“You can go inside if you want, no need to stay out here,” Tony offered the other man, but Barnes shook his head.

“Can’t, have to work soon. Hospitals ain’t exactly free.” He looked longingly at his son, as he said it, but turned around nonetheless. “Thanks, doc, I’ll see you around.”

Tony nodded and watched Barnes walk away until he rounded a corner.

 

~~~~~

 

The new antibiotic didn’t work as well as Tony had hoped. The kid, Steve, didn’t have an adverse reaction to it, thank goodness, but his little body was too weak to fight the infection, and the antibiotic only seemed to halt the process, not combat it. He upped the dosage, but this went with a whole host of side effects, the worst of which was severe diarrhea. They had to increase the drip and put in a tube feed, to try and keep him hydrated and fed.

 

Every morning Barnes would come in and sit himself in the plastic chair across from the window and watch his son. After the morning rounds he would go in, covered in protective gear, and tell him stories. Every night, at about dinner time he would leave for his job. Somewhere in the space of a few days they had changed from doc and Barnes into Tony and Bucky, and Tony made it a point to at least sit down with him once a day if he was on duty.

 

After four days the fever finally broke, and Tony found himself in a bone crushing hug, clapping Bucky awkwardly on his back, but happy nonetheless.

  
  


~~~~~

  


Steve was an absolute delight to have on the unit. The tiny terror was moved back to the medium care unit as soon as he awoke from his artificial slumber and all reflexes were as they should be. The kid was mostly good natured, always ready to joke and sing, but he had a terrible temper and had no qualms to let anyone know when he was displeased. The nurses all immediately loved him, and with his enormous blue eyes and earnest face he could get away with a lot more naughty behaviour than other kids usually could.

Bucky seemed a bit happier now that his son was awake and out of bed as much as he was allowed (he went about a bit more, sneaking out of bed to go exploring, but they turned a bit of a blind eye as long as he didn’t go too far), but is was clear he was still pulled down by worry. Tony thought it was to be expected. Steve still wasn’t well enough to go home. Sometimes the fever would spike again without apparent cause, and he could get in a coughing fit bad enough they had to administer oxygen. The pneumonia seemed to be on retreat, but Tony estimated it would take at least another few days for Steve to be stable enough to go home.

It was time for his daily check, and Tony sat down next to him on his bed, where he was busy drawing, the tip of his tongue peeking out. He was making a collection of drawings of everyone of the staff, adding cars, houses and wildlife to make them more interesting. He had drawn Tony with a flashy red sports car. Tony was glad Steve had explained to him that was what the rectangle with one large wheel and one small wheel was supposed to represent. The little Tony had looked quite nice, Steve even had made an effort to draw a beard. A wild, untamed lumberjack type deal, but Tony thought it suited him. Today he was drawing one of the janitors, Clint, giving him a big purple head.

“That looks very lifelike, you’re _sure_ you’re not secretly a world famous artist?” Tony asked while scanning the chart he had pulled from the foot of the bed.

“Nah ah, I’m just a kid, doctor Tony,” Steve replied while adding orange hair to the figure.

“Kids can be famous too.” Tony put down the chart and pulled out his stethoscope. “Take a deep breath, please.”

Steve obligingly sat up straight and breathed deep. His lungs sounded a lot clearer than yesterday already, maybe he could leave in a day or two.

“If I was famous then I would buy a large house and daddy wouldn’t have to be away so much for work,” Steve said while picking out another pencil. Clint was going to be in all black clothes it seemed.

Tony nodded and took his watch from his pocket, taking Steve’s bony little arm in his hand to take his pulse.

“You’re doing good today, little bug,” he said and patted Steve on the leg.

Steve giggled. “I’m not a bug, doctor Tony, I’m just Steve. Bugs have six legs.”

Tony hit his forehead like had made a huge mistake. “You’re absolutely right. Would come in handy, though, wouldn’t it? You could make two drawings at the same time.”

Steve rolled his eyes and started on an explanation why this was also a very dumb idea when he suddenly yelled “Daddy!”

Tony turned to see Bucky walking in, looking even worse than usual. “Hey there kiddo, are you behaving yourself?”

Steve had jumped off the bed and ran at Bucky who picked him up and hugged him to his chest. “I am, but doctor Tony said I was a bug.”

“Did he now, that’s not very nice,” Bucky frowned at Tony but followed it up with a wink, and for a moment Tony didn’t know what to do with himself. People didn’t wink at doctors. People deferred to doctors, yelled at them, cried in their office, threatened them or thanked them profusely, but winking was not regular patient-doctor behaviour. He found that he liked it, though, and immediately felt awful for it. Bucky was undeniably a very attractive man. If Tony would have to describe his perfect man you would end up with someone looking very much like Bucky. Only less gaunt. But Bucky was his patient's primary caretaker, and therefor by extension Tony’s patient, and totally off the menu.

He grinned back, deciding that was a safe course of action. Bucky knew Tony liked to make jokes with his little boy. “Steve is doing good, if he stays as stable as this you’ll be able to take him home soon,” he said, hoping to take the edge of the overall look of sadness that clung to Bucky like a shroud.

Bucky smiled at Steve. “That’s great news,” he said as he brushed Steve’s hair away from his face, but Tony noticed the smile never reached his eyes. “Better plan a welcome home party then.”

At Steve’s enthusiastic cheering he finally smiled for real, and Tony left father and son to go check on the next patient.

 

~~~~~

 

“Such a shame.” Tony overheard one of the nurses say while she walked past his office with her colleague. “The tiny tot’s finally doing good, but now there’s no home to go to once he leaves the hospital.” The other nurse hummed. “Must be killing his dad.” He just heard the other say before they walked out of earshot.

 

~~~~~

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Tony couldn't shake away the conversation he had overheard, going over all the kids in the ward that were due to be released. Only the Barnes kid fit.

Unfortunately this wasn’t the first time they had encountered something like this. They knew how much the insurance companies could drag their heels, if the kids were insured in the first place. There had been incidents where the parents had smuggled their kid out of the ER because they couldn’t afford the treatment. There were a few funds they could apply to, and in some cases the hospital would absolve someone of their loan, but that was very rare. He hated it. He didn’t become a doctor to patch kids up only to have them released onto the street, which was a sure fire way to see them back here in no time. Cancer survivors who would come back a few years later with gunshot wounds unfortunately weren’t as rare as you’d think. Or hope.

He had asked Pepper, the only accountant that would speak proper English instead of legislature, and with whom he had build a friendship over the course of several years, to fish for funds for this case, but while she could work miracles, it would be too little, too late. Tomorrow Steve would be released and Tony hadn’t quite known how to bring the subject up, not in the least because Steve remained blissfully unaware, and Tony wouldn’t do that to Bucky, he had to tell his own kid in his own time. 

 

Tony was on his way back to the ward when he saw Bucky walking in front of him, and he hurried over to intercept him.

“Bucky, hey,” he greeted, despite everything, happy to see him. He would miss the other once Steve was released, he had grown fond of their little talks and jokes. Bucky turned and held still so Tony could catch up. “Hey there, doc,” he greeted back, looking tired and haggard, but smiling nonetheless.

“So,” Tony drew out the word, mulling over how to best broach the subject, “you must be thrilled to take your boy back home tomorrow?” For all his speculation he still wasn’t a 100 percent sure it was true that he had lost his house. 

Bucky shrugged. “Yeah, we’re gonna stay at a friend’s first, until Stevie is strong enough to go back to school, you know?”

Tony nodded, with Bucky working all night it would be prudent to have someone around, should Steve become short of breath again. It sounded plausible, but Tony couldn’t shake the thought that there was more to it. “Nice of your friend to put up with you and that little rascal,” he replied, hoping to get some more information.

“Tasha can handle Stevie, no problem,” Bucky laughed, and this genuine response was what made Tony believe there really was a place for them to stay. 

“Well, it sure will be more quiet without you guys around,” Tony smiled and clapped Bucky on the back. Maybe they would run across each other again somewhere. “Gotta do my rounds, see you tomorrow.” 

“Sure thing, doc.”

 

~~~~~

 

After a hug by both father and son for most of the personnel of the unit they were gone, and Tony already missed them after just one day. He shook his head, time to put fantasies back where they belonged, somewhere dark and deep, and get back to work.

 

~~~~~

 

“It’s not urgent, but the little fella refuses to be helped by anyone other than you,” the nurse said apologetically. Tony had just taken a bite of his sandwich, his first food in… he couldn’t recall how many hours since his shift started. He smiled a tired smile. “It’s okay, I’ll be there in a minute.” He took two more quick bites before wrapping his sandwich up again and putting it in the fridge.

  
  
  


When he came to the ER he couldn’t help but smile. On the ground, between the benches that were overflowing with waiting patients, sat a very familiar blond boy with his arms crossed, shaking his head violently at a nurse. Bucky sat next to him on his haunches and spoke softly in his ear. It had been three months since Steve was released, and Tony still often wondered how they were doing, daydreaming about grey eyes in a handsome face. 

“Hey there little bug, you’re not causing trouble are you?” Tony called out in greeting, and startled when Steve turned around to reveal a huge black eye and split eyebrow. With the blood that had crusted on his face it looked horrifying, but his tiny face broke in a huge smile when he spotted Tony.

“Doctor Tony! I knew you would come!” The boy yelled as he climbed to his feet. “I told you he would come,” he added to his father. Bucky nodded, but his smile looked pinched and he only gave Tony a cursory glance as they shook hands.

He took them to a bed and drew the curtains shut, waving away the nurse who offered to help. It looked like he could glue the cut on his eyebrow. An extra pair of hands would be nice, but wasn’t necessary and he thought Bucky might appreciate the privacy. “Anything special you're concerned about?” Tony asked and started filling out a form. He was sure Bucky wouldn’t bring Steve in for just a cut.

“Hearing seems to be worse,” Bucky said gruffly. Tony remembered Steve had some trouble with hearing, not enough to give him an aid, but enough to be noticed. He nodded and quickly pulled together what he needed, then joined Steve on the bed.

“Okay, buddy, wanna tell me what happened?” He asked while putting on his gloves. 

“The big guys in the shelter, they took away Ginny’s doll,” Steve said like this explained everything. Now that Tony sat right next to him it was obvious he talked to loud.

Tony hummed and started to clean the blood away from the wound, his mind awhir. They  _ did _ end up in a shelter after all, damnit. “And…” he prompted Steve to elaborate, needing his mind to calm down to take better care of his patient.

“So I told’em to give it back, but they wouldn’t, and then one pushed me.” Steve cried out when Tony swabbed close to the wound and Bucky stepped in to hold his hand, looking thunderous.

“Sorry, buddy, I’m done now. You got hurt when you fell on the floor?” Tony opened the glue and held Steve’s face with one hand. “Hold still, Steve-o, you’re being a real champ.” He quickly applied the glue. Keeping a body part still for longer than ten seconds was impossible for any four year old. 

“Okay, you can move,” he said as he picked up the butterfly bandages. “Did you fall on the floor?” Tony needed to know if they might have to give him a tetanus shot.

“Nah, I stumbled and then headbutted Dicky in the stomach, but there were three of them and they punched me,” Steve said matter of factly.

Through sheer force of will Tony managed to keep his face smooth as he put on the bandages. From the corner of his eye he noticed Bucky didn’t hide his scowl. “I see, and how old were these boys?”

“That’s enough with the third degree, doc,” Bucky stepped in, “don’t thinks it’s relevant for your treatment, is it?” He gave Tony what looked like a warning look, so Tony shrugged and finished his work in silence. 

 

When he was done he checked out both of Steve’s ears, but couldn’t see any direct damage. They would have to put him through a CT scan to make sure no permanent damage was done, but with kids this young it never was very expedient.

“I don’t see any apparent damage, I think it’ll get better in a few days,” he told Bucky and fiddled with the bandage wrapper. He wanted to  _ do _ something, the confirmation that they were staying in a shelter hit him harder than he would’ve thought. At least it was a shelter and not a cardboard box under a bridge, a vicious voice in his head told him, and he crumpled the wrapper with more force than needed before he threw it away. He had no right to step in, these were Bucky’s affairs and he was only his kid’s doctor. A doctor with a pathetic crush. 

He pulled himself together and magicked a crayon from his pocket. “Here you go, captain, now don’t get into more fights, you hear me?” Steve grinned and dutifully shook his head.   
  
While Steve showed the crayon to Bucky yelling that red was his favourite color now, Tony took the form he had filled out and ripped it in two. “No charge today, I was glad to see you, little bug.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Ohhh, doctor Tony, you’re so silly,” he exclaimed before humming an unrecognisable song under his breath and swinging his skinny legs over the edge of the bed, trying if the crayon would work on his knees. 

Bucky looked doubtful. “Don’t need your charity,” he started, but Tony cut him off with a raised hand.

“Look, this not even ten minutes of work will give me mountains of paperwork, you’re actually doing  _ me _ a favour, I hate paperwork,” he grinned. It wasn’t even that far from the truth. Bucky looked like he wanted to argue, but then smiled back and pulled Tony into an unexpected hug.

“Thanks, Tony, I really appreciate it.” 

“Meh, don’t mention it. I’m honestly glad to see you guys. If there’s anything, just… don’t hesitate, okay?” Tony wasn’t sure what exactly he was offering. He just felt better when he knew they would come to him when it was needed, instead of toughing it out.

“Sure, doc.” Bucky picked Steve up and put him on him on his shoulders. “See ya around.”

  
  


~~~~~

 

He never asked what shelter they were staying, and Tony could punch himself for that. He didn’t want to spy on them, just, look out for them. Maybe nudge a fund into their direction. If only things were that easy. 

He shook his head and tried to force his attention onto the letter he was typing, but he kept drifting off, his mind conjuring up all kinds of horrible pictures of Bucky and Steve on the street. Who looked after Steve in the shelter if Bucky was out to work? Or did he lose his job as well? How it must weigh on Bucky, the way they were living now, the way he couldn’t provide for Steve, how Steve was subject to all manner of questionable influences. Big boys that threw around other kids’ toys might be the least of them. Tony felt physically ill at the thought of what might happen to that bundle of joy and energy when Bucky wasn’t around to keep him safe.

He closed the letter and pulled his phone from his pocket. Time to call in some favours.

 

~~~~~

 

It took Tony almost a week to find them. A shelter in a poorer part of Brooklyn. He had driven over on an impulse, so relieved he finally knew where they were. He didn’t really know how to proceed from here though, could he just go in and ask for them? Show his badge and pretend he made housecalls? He didn’t want to make Bucky uncomfortable, wasn’t sure how welcome he actually was. And what did he even have to say to them? 

He sat contemplating his choices and had nearly convinced himself to go back, that this was folly when he saw them approach on the sidewalk. Steve was alternately skipping and walking backwards, all the while talking, or singing, Tony couldn’t tell from this distance. He smiled, he had grown to care for the boy too, brave little soldier that he was. 

He watched them walk closer, nerves rising in his throat. It was now or risk another stake out. Just when he had gathered the courage to step out of the car and greet them, Bucky’s eyes met his. Tony startled but smiled and moved to open the door. His hand fell down when Bucky looked away, pretending he didn’t recognise Tony and walked past his car like he was just another stranger.

Tony felt paralysed, and sat unmoving in his car until long after they disappeared inside the entrance of the shelter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that the tags are updated, there's a mention of possible child abuse in this chapter. Nothing happens, but it's mentioned.
> 
> Thank you to [Vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayna222/pseuds/vktorkatsuki) for betaing this chapter!

“If I have to argue with one more Jenny McCarthy wannabe I'm gonna do something drastic like stick this stethoscope somewhere it doesn’t fit,” Rhodey fumed beside him as they walked the hall to the cafeteria, angrily bunching up the stethoscope in his lab coat pocket. Tony agreed, he didn't understand these people. Why wouldn't you use a safe and _state funded_ method to keep your child from harm? He patted his friend and colleague on the back and tried to amuse him with a prank one of the kids on the ward pulled yesterday. It had reminded him a bit of Steve. After the way Bucky had ignored him at the shelter he had made no move to come into contact again. Respecting Bucky’s boundaries was more important than Tony's peace of mind in this case. He might have made an anonymous donation to the shelter, but that was the limit to what he could do for them.

  
  


He was in the middle of his barbeque chicken salad when he was beeped. He shook his head, _always_ when he was eating, almost as if people knew. He quickly excused himself, Rhodey would put away his food for him, and hurried over to the ward. It was like his thoughts had summoning powers, because when he entered the cubicle it was Steve on the bed, his body wracked with coughs so bad he was turning blue. A helpless nurse stood ready with oxygen on one side, Bucky on his other, and Tony immediately took the oxygen from the nurse and sat down on the bed.

“Okay little bug, you can calm down now,” he massaged the small back as he spoke and nodded to the nurse to leave. “Little breaths, you know the drill.” Steve was an excitable young bean and it seemed his reluctance to be treated by anyone other than him had only increased the last months. The oxygen mask was useless if he didn’t start taking breaths.

“Come on, Steviekins, it’s just you and me and daddy makes three. Breathe for me, pupper.” Slowly Steve managed to stop coughing enough for Tony to put on the oxygen mask. Haltingly he took big gulps of air, and the bluish tint of his skin made way for healthy pink. Bucky was studiously avoiding Tony’s gaze while Tony did the regular checkups, keeping a firm hold on his son’s hand. Steve’s airways didn’t sound all that good, he had a slight fever, and Tony would’ve liked him to put on some weight, but other than that he didn’t seem in too bad a shape, physically.

He was acting nothing like the Steve Tony knew though, sitting back subdued on the bed, no questions, no jokes. Tony had managed to push the initial worry when he found out about their whereabouts down, but it flared up now worse than before. “If I give you a comic are you okay to wait here while I talk to your dad, little trooper?” Tony gave Steve a Scooby Doo comic, and motioned for Bucky to follow him.

 

A little down the hall there was a small alcove where he halted. Behind them patients, personnel and visitors all hurried through the corridor, but this was as private as they were gonna get without losing sight of Steve’s cubicle. Before Tony could start Bucky ran an agitated hand over his face, half obscured by a baseball cap, and sighed.

“I don’t know what to do, Tony. No one’s hiring, the night job fell through, and…,” another sigh, “I’m at my wit’s end here. This morning some creep came up to Stevie and he--,” Bucky looked at the ground, fists balled, fighting to get himself under control.

“If I hadn’t come in when I did…” His whole figure slumped, and Tony’s blood ran cold. “Punched the fucker in the face, broke his nose. _He_ tried to molest _my_ kid, and now _we’re_ not welcome in the shelter anymore? They even had the nerve to say I was lucky he didn’t press charges! Which only means he’s a known offender.” He shakes his head. ”And now we’re out on the street and Stevie had an attack because he thinks it’s his fault.”

Tony nodded, his mind racing with possible ways to help Bucky and Steve, along with colourful scenarios of what would have happened if Bucky hadn't been on time. He couldn't just step in though;, he'd had a stern talking to from Pepper when he had told her about his visit to the shelter. Besides, Bucky had made it clear he didn't appreciate personal interference.

Bucky pulled his cap off long enough to comb his hair back. “This was supposed to be a kid friendly shelter too, we were at one before this… that wasn’t good. And now… We can stay at a friend's for a few nights, but her apartment is tiny and I--,” Bucky halted to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I'm a shit father, Stevie deserves so much better than this. l don't know what to do, l can't lose him, Tony.” He looked pleadingly at Tony, his eyes wet, and Tony's resolve melted like ice cream on a hot day.

He nodded again and squeezed Bucky's upper arm. “We'll work something out., I'll help you.” He steered them back to the cubicle. “I'll set you up in my office for now. Where's your stuff?”

“Still at the shelter, had to rush Stevie here.” Bucky sounded bone tired, looked like it too.  

They hurried back into the cubicle and found Steve asleep on the bed, the comic half hiding his face. Tony busied himself with the clean up while Bucky gently lifted his son in his arms, succeeding in not waking him. Together they walked to Tony’s office, two floors up. There was an examination bench against the wall where Bucky put down Steve, then sat down on the edge, eyeing Tony wearily.

Tony felt nervous proposing his hare brained scheme, but there really was no way of doing this more easily, so he sat down behind his desk and swiveled his chair from side to side, using the motion to calm himself. Being a pediatrician had its advantages, acting like a kid was usually accepted.

“Okay. So here’s the thing. I live in a very large house, six bedroom deal, two bathrooms, the works. My great-granddad bought it for a dollar and a bottle of scotch, or so the story goes, and it’s been in the family since. I couldn’t get rid of it, obviously since I live there, too many memories, plus it’s in a great location, but it’s really way too big for just me, the upkeep is killing me. Pep’s been pestering me about doing something with it, but I could never really decide what. Until now, that is…” He looked at Bucky expectantly, who stared blankly back at him. “You could move into my house,” Tony felt the need to clarify.

“Why?” Was Bucky’s first reaction, not looking relieved like Tony had hoped, but confused.

Tony was taken aback. “Why not? The place is large enough we wouldn’t even have to run into each other. God knows I practically live here anyway, you would have the place to yourself. A safe place for Steve so you can get back to your feet without worrying.”

Bucky took off his cap and turned it around and around in his hands, staring at it deep in thought. Beside him Steve was stirring in his sleep, and his gaze turned fond as he put a comforting hand on the boy’s arm. He seemed to reach a decision then, sitting up straight and turning to Tony. “What do you want in return?” He looked almost defiant at Tony, chin held high, like they were in some kind of battle.

“Nothing? Why would I… Look, I can’t just let you go back out there, that goes against everything I swore in my oath. You’ll be back here in no time, and I guarantee it’ll be more serious than an asthma attack. Where’s Steve’s inhaler by the way?”

“Couldn’t afford it,” Bucky mumbled, looking down at his cap again.

Of course. Tony reached for his prescription pad and wrote out a prescription for them immediately, adding a special note so that Bucky didn't have to pay. “I’ve got the room, you are in dire need… I’d be a complete asshole to ask anything in return.”

Bucky stared at him, searching for something in his face maybe, some sign of duplicity? And Tony tried his best not to fidget. Finally Bucky exhaled loudly and nodded. “Just for a few days.”

“Of course,” Tony agreed, his relief palpable. “My shift ends in about four hours, I can pick you up then, text this number to tell me where.” He scribbled his private number on the prescription as well and held it out to Bucky.” You're free to wait here, I'm afraid I have to run, I’m already late for my rounds.” With a nod of his head he hurried out the door.

  
  


It was closer to six hours after he left Bucky in his office when Tony finally made his way to the employee’s parking lot, thoroughly exhausted by more than just a busy day at work. He hadn’t been able to properly concentrate, until a little girl who had swallowed a packet of painkillers was brought in. The frenzy of saving a life helped him to focus, and afterwards he had been in such a hurry to finish his rounds that he didn’t have time for stray thoughts.

A message on his phone told him Bucky and Steve were waiting for him in front of the shelter, and he sent a quick message with an apology telling him he was on his way.

When he got there he saw Steve was playing hopscotch with two other kids, with Bucky sitting to the side on a concrete shrubs container, only a few bags at his feet. It saddened Tony to see two lives condensed into nothing more than a duffle bag and some plastic bags. He parked his car in front and got out, smiling at the loud “doctor Tony!” Steve yelled as he ran at him, hugging him around the waist. “Hey there munchkin, I see the little nap did wonders for you, didn’t it?” He ruffled Steve’s hair and looked over to see Bucky picking up their belongings.

“Daddy let me play with the little doll on your desk, doctor Tony,” Steve gushed while Tony walked around his car to open the trunk. “Did he now? I was wondering why he looked like he was dancing.”

“Nooo, he’s skydiving, not _dancing_ , he’s going on an adventure,” Steve patted the tail lights as he spoke. “It’s a pretty car, doctor Tony, can I sit in the front?”

“Stevie, what did I tell you about manners?” Bucky hoisted the last of the bags into the trunk and Tony closed it with a loud thud.

“Can I sit in the front, please?” Steve looked hopeful up at Tony, but he looked at Bucky for the final decision. Years of dealing with puppy eyed patients had made Tony pretty immune to them.

“Okay, sport, but no touching any buttons, you hear?” Bucky walked around to install Steve in the front and settled himself on the middle of the backseat, while Tony climbed behind the wheel.

After a half hour drive singing about the wheels on the bus and all the sounds of every possible passenger they arrived. He drove into the underground parking lot for their block and together they walked the short distance to his house. Tony held Steve’s hand as Bucky’s hands were full, and Tony had to remind himself that it was only temporary when he opened the front door and Steve skipped in, quickly followed by Bucky who whistled between his teeth.

“Geez doc, you’re doing well for yourself,” Bucky said as he carefully stepped into the living slash kitchen area.

“Just lucky, I guess,” Tony shrugged.

“Some people are,” Bucky muttered and called out to Steve who had ran up the stairs already, following him and disappearing from Tony’s view.

Tony sighed. “Luck’s not in the money,” he whispered, and picked up the bags to take them upstairs.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got round to writing a little update. A fluffy fluff piece to indulgence myself... Hope you enjoy!

“Look, doctor Tony, look at me, look!” Steve practically yelled while he tried and failed to hold still while standing on one leg next to where Tony was heating up something that looked like curry and smelled delicious. He had just gotten home after a thirty hour shift and had stumbled into the kitchen bleary eyed in search of food where he found Steve drawing at the table. As soon as he saw Tony however he practically exploded with enthusiasm, bouncing off his chair and around the kitchen one moment, gluing himself to Tony's leg the next. 

Ever since Bucky and Steve had moved in Tony had tried to keep his distance, sleeping at the hospital more often than not, and Steve seemed to try and catch Tony up on weeks worth of new tricks now that he saw him. 

“Wow, that's an amazing feat of acrobatics,” Tony praised when Steve half hopscotched, half wobbled in a circle around him. 

“I know! You try it,” Steve beamed back at him. 

“Like this?” Tony asked while balancing on one leg. He pretended to topple and let himself fall to the floor, regretting it when his knees reminded him he wasn't twenty anymore, or even thirty. 

Steve loved it though, falling on top of him with his full weight, giggling like it was the best joke ever. Tony took the opportunity to tickle Steve some, and the high twinkling sound of his little boy’s laughter helped a lot to assuage his fatigue. 

“Conquering another dragon, are ya, Stevie?” Bucky's voice sounded amused and really close by, though Tony couldn't see him with Steve lying on his face. 

“I yield!” Tony laughed when Steve planted his elbows into his stomach with renewed fervour at his dad’s question.

“Ha! I did, daddy, look, it’s doctor Tony!” He exclaimed, happily bouncing over to his dad to drape himself against Bucky’s leg. 

“Thanks for telling me, bud.” Bucky ruffled his son’s hair with a fond smile, then held out his arm to help Tony up.

“Got bored at the hospital, doc?” Bucky smirked, and Tony had a hard time deciphering the meaning behind the casual remark. Was Bucky angry he had been away so much? Or was he bummed out Tony was back? The microwave dinged before Tony could answer and make things even more awkward. The few interactions he’d had with Bucky the last weeks had been stilted and unnatural, and might have been the reason why he’d been at the hospital so much. He felt like a stranger in his own home. 

He shrugged noncommittally and turned to pull the food from the microwave. When he opened the container all thoughts quickly fled his head when the kitchen filled with the wonderful aroma of the curry/stew, he wasn’t quite sure what to call it other than delicious. He had been living of hospital canteen food for almost a week now, and he couldn’t even recall when he’d last eaten. Probably yesterday. Without preamble he put a spoon in and took a bite, burning his tongue and not caring. 

“This is delicious,” he said around a mouthful, “what is it?”

“Quabuli,” Bucky answered, half eye on Steve who was climbing onto a stool Tony didn't know he owned to fetch a plate from the cupboard. 

“Here doctor Tony! I got you a plate!” he beamed, almost throwing the porcelain at him and Tony barely caught it in time while Steve already hopscotched towards the table. 

“It was supposed to be dinner,” Bucky added with a wry smile, making Tony halt his movement towards the table. 

“I'm sorry, I…” he started, looking between Bucky and the container. 

“Come sit next to me, doctor Tony, I'm making a castle!” 

Steve's smile was too hopeful to ignore, but Tony stood indecisive until Bucky smiled wide. “Don't matter, I got time to make somethin’ else,” he said as he turned towards the fridge, “not like we'll ever go hungry here.” 

Tony took the few steps to sit next to Steve and smiled warmly at the little boy. 

“Look! I'm creatin’ a castle that's big enough for us an’ our dragons.” Steve held the drawing up showing a castle with three colourful blobs next to it. 

“Those are the dragons?” Tony pointed after taking another bite. 

He startled when Bucky flicked him on the back of his head. “No talking with your mouth full,” he chided him on his way to the pantry, making Steve giggle. “Course not doctor Tony, those are clouds,” Steve said with an exaggerated eye roll. “Ohhh, doctor Tony, don’t act so silly.”  
Steve quickly forgot about Tony for a bit, adding details to his castle, humming Mary had a little lamb under his breath, while Tony ate the quabuli. It was without a doubt one of the tastiest home cooked meals this kitchen had been privy to creating, and he had no trouble eating the whole dish which was supposed to serve two.

When he stood to put it in the dishwasher he saw Bucky had already diced several vegetables and was rubbing marinade into a piece of chicken.

“Thanks for the food, it was delicious,” Tony said, feeling like he had recently moved into Bucky and Steve’s house instead of the other way around as he watched Bucky move around the place with ease. 

“Sure, it’s your food,” Bucky answered, stepping around Tony to wash his hands. 

Tony was torn between longing to be part of this domestic scene and the urge to run and hide somewhere where it wasn’t as obvious he wasn’t needed. Naively he had thought having Bucky and Steve move in with him would make the house feel more homely, and while this was true he didn’t belong in that picture, like a stranger looking in from the outside. Until Bucky walked back to where Tony was standing looking at Steve.

“Stevie thought you were angry with us being here,” Bucky said quietly, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

“Why?” Tony studied the other man as he looked at his son. He looked a lot better than when Tony had picked them up at the shelter. Regular food and less worry about his son obviously agreed with him.

“Cause you’re hardly around, an’ when you’re home we don’t see you,” Bucky said with his chin raised, like he was gearing up for a fight. All the statement did was deflate Tony, though. He had stepped around Bucky carefully, trying to act natural in this situation that was anything but, and he had never thought about how Steve would perceive his self imposed exile to the hospital. “Didn’t you notice the kid’s over the moon whenever you show up?” Bucky continued.

Something told Tony that Bucky wasn’t too sad he hadn’t seen much of Tony, but for his son’s sake he would ask their benefactor to be around more often. It was in the tilt of Bucky’s head and the way he kept looking at Steve instead of making eye contact with Tony. Or maybe it pained him to ask another favour of Tony, where he was already so far in debt he could never repay.

“I thought he was like that all the time,” Tony admitted sheepishly, earning him a look that was almost an eye roll from Bucky.

“Why don’t you stick around and see for yourself.” Bucky pushed away from the counter and went to wrap the chicken in cling film, their little heart to heart clearly over. 

He would, Tony decided. It wasn’t a hardship interacting with Steve, or his dad, but Tony pushed that line of thought firmly away. Tony would never make a move on Bucky under the current circumstances, it just wouldn’t be fair, Bucky couldn’t say no without fear of being kicked out. Tony had stayed away because he thought it would be easier for the others to get settled, but seems he had been wrong, and he aimed to do better from now on. Steve deserved as much.

When he sat back down on his chair next to Steve the little boy gave him a look of such delighted surprise Tony felt his heart skip a beat. 

Not a hardship at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the 16+[ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
